Turn of Events
by CarolineLeighMorgan
Summary: Life has a funny way of turning on you... at least for Lucky Spencer anyway. Implied Lucky/Cooper, Oneshot.


**Title: **Turn of Events

**Pairing: **Lucky Spencer/Cooper Barrett (mentioned)

**Rating: **PG13

**AN:** Bits of foul language and sexual references/innuendo. Appearance by Cruz Rodriguez and small stints by Mac Scorpio and Maxie Jones.

* * *

Lucky woke up with a groan, body aching down to his toes. His head felt like it would burst; his throat was dry; and his mouth was sticky with the remnants of whatever he drank last night currently threatening to come right back up. He remembered why he promised no more drinking: it was fun until the next day when the hangover was threatening to kill you from the inside out.

His hand knocked against the nightstand, fingers brushing over a smooth, small object—a card. He had to squint to read its contents and it only made his headache worse. It said, 'Call me' with a number, and simply signed 'Cooper' at the end.

Right… he hooked up last night.

His mind offered up quick flashes, hazy details but Lucky got the drift.

_Drinking. Flirting. Touching. Getting naked. Strong, sure hands. Kissing._

Lucky hadn't had that much fun in a while. Not since… well, not since. And with the shitty day at work he needed to unwind. Jake's had been a welcoming distraction and the company even better. He didn't know what got into him last night but he ended up bringing the guy home—Cooper. He brought _Cooper_ home and he'd spent the night. So, Cooper left but he'd also left Lucky his number. That meant something. Right?

He groaned in frustration, rubbing his face tiredly. It was too soon to think about anything more at least right now anyway. Lucky needed a shower and he definitely had to get rid of the hangover before his shift that afternoon. Sticking the card underneath his alarm clock, he dropped back against the covers with a tired groan. It was going to be one hell of a long day, he could already tell.

* * *

Lucky knew he was going to hear it from Mac but he rushed into the PCPD with barely a minute to spare, apologizing to Diane's outraged 'watch where you're going' and trying to ignore Cruz's all-too-knowing smirk.

"Good night, partner?"

Lucky grumbled, pulling off his jacket and tossing it on the back of his seat. "Don't you have a vacation to get ready for?"

"Green is such an ugly color on you, man. Mac wanted me to fill out some paperwork, so I stopped by and then it's three weeks of paradise, baby. I cannot wait." He whistled heartily.

"Yeah, you wanna tell me how you managed that again?"

Cruz grinned. "Secrets of the trade, Spencer, and I am _not_ lettin' you in on it."

Lucky shook his head, last remnants of his headache making it a little uncomfortable. "That hurts. I thought we were like brothers."

"I'm only supposed to watch your back. Read the fine print next time. Besides you'll be so wrapped up in training the newbie, three weeks will seem like nothing. You'll see." Cruz shuffled through his desk drawer stopping momentarily to catch Lucky's eye. "Don't go replacing me, you hear?"

Lucky snickered. "Never gonna happen."

Cruz nodded, grinning wide. "Good, that's good."

"Surprised Mac isn't out here ready and waiting to chew me out."

"Last I heard he was talking to the newbie. Then, Maxie came storming in and you know how that goes…" Cruz trailed off with a knowing look, pointing at the closed interrogation room.

"Yeah." He drew out on a long exhale. "So… newbie, what are they like? Mac wouldn't budge on details. Need to know basis and all that shit. Hello, my new partner… I think that's enough need to know, right? Male, female, dog… I'm curious."

"You really think they'd make your new partner a dog?" Cruz chuckled, seating himself at the edge of Lucky's desk. "Didn't get a chance to see the **guy** before Mac whisked him away but I did get some details. He moved in from the west coast, used to work security but then decided he'd rather be a cop, so he took the Police Exam and well, here he is… newest member of the good ole PCPD. Your new partner for the next couple of weeks, so don't go too hard on him."

Lucky couldn't help the smug smile on his lips at those words thinking of last night.

Cruz's eyes widened before he broke out with a shock of laughter. "We learned this already, partner. Do **not** and I mean _not_ mix business with pleasure." Lucky scowled. "You know what I'm saying, man, but I'm not gonna fight with you before I leave so change of topic. Last night. How'd it go? Last I saw, you were leaving with tall, dark, and handsome."

"You checking out my hook-ups now, Rodriguez?"

Cruz glared, punching Lucky's shoulder in answer. "That's the last time I show any interest in your love life. Don't say I'm not accepting, asshole."

"Okay, okay." He chuckled. "Let's just say it was a good night and leave it at that. Deal?"

"But you know I gotta ask, man…"

"Safe all the time, partner."

"Huh? Oh. _Oh_. Oh, screw you man, not what I wanted to know. You are cold, partner. So, so cold." Cruz muttered, shuffling off Lucky's desk when the door to the interrogation room opened. "I'm gonna get you back for that, Spencer. Believe me, partner, there will be retaliation," he whispered as Mac got closer. "Maybe not today but some—oh shit."

Lucky didn't get the outburst but he followed Cruz's line of sight over to Mac and Maxie and… oh, damn… the person coming up behind Maxie.

"Spencer, it's so great of you to join us. Hard night?" Lucky felt the heat rise in his cheeks, flushing hot, and he did not miss the way the guy's lips twitched up at the corners, barest hint of a smile.

"Alarm clock," he offered dumbly.

"Don't let it happen again. Maxie, can we do this later?"

She looked at Lucky and then Cooper before looking at her father. "Alright, but don't think I won't think of more reasons why this is a good idea. I'm a grown—"

"Later, Maxie."

"Fine," she huffed before offering Cooper a huge smile-one Lucky knew all too well and usually saw directed at him—before she stormed away.

"That's my daughter. Touch and her and it'll be the last thing you ever do, you got it?" Cooper nodded an affirmative before shifting his focus back over to Lucky. He couldn't look away and really this was just Lucky's, well, luck. Why did the guy look so much younger, now? A _newbie_ for crying out loud. "Gentleman, this is Cooper Barrett. Cooper, this is Cruz Rodriguez," he patted Lucky's partner in emphasis before pointing at Lucky with a scowl, "and Lucky Spencer."

Lucky watched in fascination as Cooper shook Cruz's hand and then Lucky's own, lingering a tad longer before breaking away. Mac narrowed his eyes but continued. "You'll be shadowing Lucky while Cruz is on vacation and when Cruz gets back we'll sort out the new routine then, see where everyone fits. Lucky we'll get you up to speed on how things work around here. You'll ride along with him, watch his back… you guys know the drill. Lucky, I want you to show him the ropes and don't give him a hard time. That's about it for now. I have to take care of something, so you guys get to know each other. And Cruz I want that paperwork before you leave."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, play nice, boys." Mac called over his shoulder before he left.

Cruz looked between Lucky and Cooper, the former looking at a complete loss. "Well," Cruz drawled out, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily when Lucky had nothing to say. "This is kinda awkward."

And really? Lucky couldn't agree more.

"Uh, I—" Lucky cleared his throat, gesturing Cruz away with a nod of his head. "Can you give us a minute?"

"Lucky, you really—alright, fine. I'll handle Mac." Cruz moved in closer to whisper in Lucky's ear. "I'm telling you, partner, this is a shitload of _not good_."

"Like I didn't know that already."

"Let him down gently." Although Cruz's words didn't make Lucky feel the least bit optimistic about the situation. Any previous notions of making something more with his hook-up last night had flown right out the window the moment he saw the guy he'd slept with dressed in his cop uniform standing right beside Mac. Lucky wouldn't let himself go down that road again, he couldn't.

Cruz gripped his shoulder in a tight squeeze pulling Lucky out of his thoughts. "Only you, Lucky," he added with a nervous chuckle before giving Cooper a look and leaving them alone.

"You want to—" He gestured lamely towards the PCPD doors. Cooper's warm look vanished immediately something indiscernible in its place, body tensing as if preparing for a fight before he grunted in acknowledgment and walked out ahead of Lucky.

He knew he should've just called in sick today.


End file.
